Underground mining vehicles include an operator cab to protect the vehicle operator from the harsh, underground mine environment. For example, airborne, respirable dust in an underground mine can be harmful to an operator. In addition to protection from the environment, an operator cab must also provide adequate visibility for the operator to be able to see the vehicle and surrounding environment.